star_wars_modsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Ultimate Battle
Star Wars: The Ultimate Battle is A MUGEN Game released in 2006 by Cenobite 53, A MUGEN Content Creator. It Features 35 Playable Characters, with the last two being off-screen though still selectable (Notably, one being Emperor Palpatine used as the final boss, however misspelled as "Imperator Palpatine" while the other is Kalhan, one of Jabba's Crew.) Gameplay The Gameplay is relatively simple, there being only 2 Buttons for each character (Comparable to A NES Controller). Other Options are in The Settings Menu, however any option beyond A and B do nothing, for the characters have no programming to correspond to these buttons. Each Character has slightly different directions for each attack, mostly all-directional or at the direction the character is facing. A is Generally the main "Punch" move, or whatever it'd be replaced by (In the case of Sidious for example, Force Lightning), and the B button is A more "Special" move, usually the all-directional attacks in the case of characters like Leia or Sidious while just being A Blaster Shot or Alternate Saber Swing for some others. If A Character attempts to move backwards while another is attacking, the character moving backwards won't move and instead block the attack, however unlike other MUGEN Games this only slightly decreases the attack strength of the enemy. Gamemodes *Arcade Mode - You Face off against many opponents, In A Order reminiscient of 90s Arcade Games such as Street Fighter II and Mortal kombat's Main CPU vs Player Modes *Versus Mode - This Mode allows players to play against another on the same machine. Both Players can select any character from The Arcade Mode's Selection, Including Palpatine and Kalhan. *Team Arcade - Similar to Arcade Mode, Except with "Teams" Involved. A CPU Fighter can help A Player face off against another team of two CPU Fighters. It's also possible to have 1 Player vs Two CPUs, and A team vs One CPU. In Addition, There is A "Turns" mode where if one character is defeated, A New Character will show up in that character's place all counting as the same team - Unlike Simul mode however, where there's only two at A Time, there can be 3 to 4 characters taking turns in A Team under the "Turns" mode's rules. *Team Versus - Like Versus Mode, but with the team options from Arcade Mode. *Team CO-OP - The CO-OP Version of Arcade Mode. Players work together to go through the arcade mode, and all The Team Options from Team Arcade are there aswell. *Survival Mode - Players face off against all other characters in A Random Order, even if the player is playing as that character. CPU Fighters can also join in via the Simul mode, and if the player selects "turns" mode the player is the character that comes next after the previous is defeated. All Options from Team Arcade are Available when selecting CPU Ruleset. It will go on forever until the player (and his/her's team if viable) is defeated, or until they exit the match via the escape key. *Survival CO-OP - Like Survival Mode, but Player 1 Gets help from Player 2. *Training - A Mode Created for Players to sharpen their skills with each character. The Other Fighter doesn't do anything, unless another player press their mapped key buttons. *Watch Mode - A Mode with All CPU Rulesets. Players watch A CPU fight Another, with varying and alternate outcomes. Characters Rebellion * Luke Skywalker * Leia - Slave Outfit * Buossh - Possibly Leia in Buossh's armor * Han Solo * Chewbacca Empire * Troopers - Stormtrooper, Scout Trooper, & Snow Trooper * Garindan (Mislisted with the cantina characters) * Elite Guard (Imperial Guard) * Darth Vader * Imperator Palpatine (The Emperor/Emperor Palpatine) Bounty Hunters * Boba Fett * 4-LOM * IG-88 * Zuckuss * Bossk * Dengar * Greedo (Mislisted with the cantina character selection) Cantina * Ponda Baba * Greedo * Duros * Lak Sivrak Jabba's Crew (Hutt Cartel) * ReeYees * Weequay * Oola * Cammorean Guard (Gammorean Guard) * Tessek * Barada * Bib Fortuna * Kalhan Miscellaneous * Tusken Raider * Jawa * Ugnaught * Wampa Beast Bugs and Glitches *When Pressing "Q" on the title screen, the game will crash displaying A Error Message where it displays this text: "Error Message:" and after that is A Number starting from 1, Depending on how many times you do this in A Consectuctive order, this number will change. After waiting A Few seconds and doing it again, it'll reset to 1. Oddly enough, mapping A Button to "Q" won't fix this. Other MUGEN Games with versions prior to, later then, or around the version the game runs off seem not to have this issue, making it hard to examine where the issue comes from. *If you click off the window, the game will freeze and if you then click it again in A moment where music plays, the midi instruments will be replaced by A Piano with the exception of drums under certain conditions. Trivia *While Most of the game uses Assets taken from Super Star Wars, Super Empire Strikes Back, and Super Return of The Jedi (All official lucasarts SNES Games), The Character Portraits on The Select Screen use movie screenshots aswell as promotional and behind-the-scene screenshots for the movies. *It's Unknown why Palpatine and Kalhan are hidden from player view on the select screen, despite being selectable anyways. The Attempt to hide them from player view is most likely due to their inclusion as boss characters, however Vader is the semi-final boss character, making it not make much sense. It could also be that if they were seeable on the select screen, they'd have have their select icon cut off. *Buossh is A Playable Character, However despite being A Bounty Hunter is placed with the rebel alliance's characters. This is most likely because it's Leia with Buossh's armor. *The Game can be modded to use the actual music from the movies, the original SNES Music, or other music files via MP3 format files as opposed to the Midi Files. External Sources The Official Download Page on Cenobite's Website